<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Head I See You All Over Me by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627496">In My Head I See You All Over Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jester&amp;Essek's adventures in Sending [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just enjoy, Little bit of humor, don't ask me, jester is naked a lot, the bright queen knows, this is basically phone sex but with the sending spell?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Essek! How are you? I’m a little bored. Whatcha wearing?”  aka Jester being a menace with the Sending spell!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jester&amp;Essek's adventures in Sending [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Head I See You All Over Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo it's me again with these two, because I have now fallen down that hole and I will not be climbing out again! :P<br/>Enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Essek was used to the messages coming in at random times by now.</p><p>In fact, a part of him thought them to be almost flattering, because it meant that she was thinking about him in that exact moment. It was a part of him he usually kept sealed away though, because there was no use in dwelling on it.</p><p>Jester probably thought of a lot of people in the span of a day and he wasn’t necessarily anyone special in that long list of people she called her friends.</p><p>Still, he allowed himself to smile whenever her voice came through, pausing a moment to just enjoy the sound of it in his mind.</p><p>It was late one night, when her voice came through again unexpectedly. Essek was working on some research when the familiar sound of his own name from her mouth rang in his mind.</p><p><em>“Essek! How are you? I’m a little bored. Whatcha wearing</em>?” He dropped the quill he’d been holding, feeling his cheeks heating up. Jester had always been very forthright, so this shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but for someone who had only really come in contact with someone as carefree and open as Jester recently, this was definitely…new.</p><p><em>“Jester.”</em> He eventually managed, clearing his throat<em>. “I am well. I don’t know why this is relevant, but I am wearing my usual clothes. What…about you?”</em> It really wasn’t a question that was necessary, but Essek thought it would be good to be polite, right? She had asked first, after all.</p><p><em>“Do you sleep in that cloak? I just got out of the bathtub, so I am naked</em>.” It was a good thing Essek hadn’t picked up his quill yet, because otherwise he might have dropped it again. His cheeks were colored in an even deeper shade of red now and he couldn’t quite resist the image of a naked Jester manifesting in his mind.</p><p><em>“No, I am still working. Was there anything you needed?”</em> He eventually managed, taking a deep breath. He was overthinking this, really, and there was no need to get all riled up.</p><p><em>“No. Just wanted to talk to you. Go to bed, Essek. Sweet dreams,”</em> He could basically see her wriggling her eyebrows at him and it made him huff out a laugh.</p><p><em>“Good night, Jester.”</em> He then responded; fully aware he wouldn’t quite be able to get any more research done tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>The next message that threw him off came during a meeting with the Bright Queen.</p><p><em>“Essek! You naked yet?” </em>He was pretty sure that she was joking, though admittedly a little part of him wondered what she’d say If he told her that he was, in fact, naked. He had become quite good at masking his emotions, but with Jester it was somehow harder, even if all she was at the moment was a voice in his mind.</p><p><em>“One of these days I will be naked, and you will regret asking,”</em> He muttered under his breath, and the Bright Queen, who had been talking to none other than Essek’s mother, turned to look in his direction.</p><p>He quickly turned his attention to the papers he had brought, pretending to look for a certain information about the region where the peace talks were supposed to take place. He was quite sure that he wasn’t really fooling anyone, or at least not the Bright Queen, but she didn’t seem to be interested in pursuing this incident right now.</p><p><em>“Why would I regret that? I bet you look great naked.” </em>He was absolutely blushing at this point, hoping that no one was really paying attention to him as he kept his head down.</p><p><em>“Jester. Please, I am in a meeting.”</em> He then managed to grit through his teeth, and he could hear her laughing.</p><p><em>“Fine. I’m taking a bath now. Naked.”</em> There was a tune she was humming, that faded when the message ended, and Essek held back a sigh.</p><p>-</p><p><em>“Essek? Are you awake?”</em> Her voice instantly jump-started his heart and his eyes opened, and despite being used to the messages he needed a moment to convince himself that this was in his head, and she wasn’t actually here in the room with him.</p><p><em>“Jester. Yes, I am. Are you naked?”</em> It was meant to be a joke, because his brain wasn’t fully working yet, but he could hear her laughing in response.</p><p><em>“Would you like me to be?”</em> Her voice sounded a lot sultrier than it had any right to be, and Essek could feel his cheeks getting hot again. The image of Jester on her bed, naked and sprawled out manifested itself in his mind then, and his cock twitched ever so slightly.</p><p><em>“What…would be the purpose of you being naked thousands of miles away from me?”</em> He managed, hands twisting in the sheets and holding on so he wouldn’t just reach down to relieve himself.</p><p>It felt wrong to think about her like that, but to actually touch himself while thinking about her, without Jester’s permission? It was bad enough that his brain seemed to short circuit whenever he thought of her.</p><p><em>“You could just teleport here, Essek. It’s really not that hard for you. I bet something else is hard though,”</em> And he could imagine her wriggling her eyebrows again as he burrowed his face into the pillows.</p><p><em>“Good night, Jester.”</em> No new message came through, but Essek still found himself awake for a long time afterwards, trying to forget about the image of a naked Jester, whispering his name.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Essek! I miss you! How are you? We’re leaving on the ship two days. Still thinking about me naked?”</em>
</p><p>This time around he’d been lucky enough to not be holding anything he could have dropped. There had been two days of radio silence, and Essek had almost hated himself for missing her voice, even though the things she said always threw him off to a point where it was hard to concentrate after, no pun intended.</p><p><em>“Jester.”</em> He finally managed<em>, “I am well. Would you like me to think about you naked? Because it’s hard not to if you keep bringing it up.”</em> It was meant to be a tease, or maybe even a joke, because it was just something she kept bringing up, and maybe he could throw her off just a little, too. Instead Jester’s voice came through again, and Essek found himself dropping the glass of water he had just poured himself in a vain attempt to keep a little normalcy up.</p><p><em>“What if I told you that I sleep naked when I’m alone, because I want you to come by and see me?”</em> The glass shattered on the floor, and Essek would have surely stepped into the shards if he hadn’t been floating.</p><p><em>“Be careful what you wish for, Darling.”</em> The term of endearment had slipped out before he could stop himself, his voice a little deeper than usual. His cheeks were still heating up, but it suddenly felt less like something forbidden to imagine Jester on her bed, body completely naked and her blue skin a wonderful contrast against the silky sheets.</p><p><em>“Say it again,”</em> The words came through as a demand, and he could tell that her voice was a little breathless. His mind did a double take, adding the imagine of Jester on her bed, a hand between her legs as she listened to his voice to its memory.</p><p><em>“Oh Jester,”</em> Essek sighed, leaning against the kitchen table. <em>“Darling,”</em></p><p>-</p><p>He didn’t sleep well that night, instead buried his face into the pillows again, trying to calm down the way his heart was beating in his throat, making it impossible to concentrate on anything other than Jester.</p><p>He usually wasn’t so easily distracted, but there was just something about her that made it hard to ignore her and the way she made him feel. It might not have only been the image of her naked, touching herself, but Essek wasn’t quite ready to dive into that string of thoughts yet.</p><p>Seven days until he’d see her again on sea, and it simultaneously seemed way too long and not enough time to get his head together.</p><p><em>“Jester? Are you awake?”</em> he found himself asking, the spell taking effect as he settled down onto his bed. It had been a long day with last minute preparations before the ships would be leaving in the morning, and for a moment he expected no answer, but then her voice came through.</p><p><em>“I like it when you say my name. Do it again.”</em> It wasn’t the answer he had expected, but then again, she had always been rather unexpected from the moment she had come into his life. The reply sent a shiver down his spine and Essek forced himself to take a deep breath.</p><p><em>“Jester, darling.”</em> It was almost as if he couldn’t quite keep himself from saying the words out loud now that he had permission to do so. <em>“Would you…touch yourself if I told you to?”</em></p><p><em>“Already one step ahead of you,” </em>Her whisper echoed in his mind, paired with a moan that went straight to his cock.</p><p><em>“I wish I could…oh Jester, I wish I could see you…”</em> He was rewarded with another moan that came through, and his own name falling from her lips.</p><p><em>“Essek.”</em> It was enough for him to finally shove a hand beneath his cloak, wrapping his fingers around the length of his cock. He managed to trace the motions of the spell with his free hand again then, whispering.</p><p><em>“Jester…Darling. You’re driving me crazy…”</em> The answer wasn’t much more than a moan and a constant repetition of his name, which was enough to send him over the edge with a few more strokes.</p><p>He would have been embarrassed, if it hadn’t been such a long time coming. Essek wasn’t stupid, he was well aware of how long he had desired Jester, but it was an entirely different thing to really act on it.</p><p><em>“Well that was nice,”</em> Jester’s voice came through a few moments later, making him laugh despite himself. <em>“Maybe next time we can do it in person?”</em></p><p><em>“I think I would like that,”</em> He muttered as a response, pushing himself into a sitting position again.</p><p>
  <em>“You think? Essek, no need to be shy. I am also very good with my mouth; in case you couldn’t tell.” </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh again, shaking his head ever so slightly. <em>“I can imagine. Good night, Jester.”</em></p><p><em>“Good night Essek, sweet dreams.”</em> He was pretty sure she was wriggling her eyebrows again, and Essek had to admit that he wouldn’t want it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>